Marked Man
Burnout Paradise's Marked Man events can be described as a cross between a Race and a Road Rage event. The player has to get from the starting intersection to one of the eight finish destinations highlighted at the beginning of the event but during the event, he or she will be attacked by up to four rival Hunter Civilians. These rivals will have varying degrees of aggression in their driving styles depending on the player's License progress. They will do their best to stop the player from reaching the destination and it is up to the player to either outrun the rivals or to take them down while surviving their attacks or driving where they cannot. Strategy Knowledge of shortcuts to finish destinations is ideal as the AI cars will not follow the player into shortcut areas (although sometimes they can spawn in them). There is no time limit on these events meaning the player can traverse to the finish location at their own pace. However, the player needs to be mindful about the AI's reckless and unpredictable nature, especially in later events. Knowing where all the Auto Repairs are can be helpful. Visiting one while in a Marked Man challenge restores the vehicle to "full health". This means the car can crash a few more times before without the event ending and it can be the difference between victory or defeat. The player can either plan a route that crosses these auto-repair shops or go off the main path to get to them. Individual repair shops can only be visited once per Marked Man run. A second visit will give the player the message "Drive-Through Closed!". Choice of car is important here. The player should choose something heavy and strong to be a harder target to take down but whilst choosing a car that is not too slow or unresponsive. Vehicles like the Inferno Van and the Takedown 4x4 are good choices for their high strength, but their overall slow speed makes them easy targets. The rivals will try to T-Bone the player at intersections and use the PIT maneuver if the player drives too slowly. It is usually better to pick well-rounded vehicles that have higher than average speed and strength like the Civilian or Citizen. Sticking to the wall is also ill-advised as the rival vehicles will have a better chance to take down the player by either slamming their car into it or grinding the player against it. Speed and good handling can be just as important as this can help the player avoid a large scale attack from converging rivals. In a similar vein, cars with high top speed are also viable choices, because they can outrun the rivals. Another way to perform a Marked Man event is to have a "get them before they get you" mentality. Players should takedown any rivals before they have a chance to attack. Doing so is just as effective as outrunning the rivals which are an option a player can switch to if they're driving a lower-strength car. Events Paradise Marked Man Events There are 15 Marked Man events in Paradise City. The following table shows the start junction and destination for each event. Note: This table may be incomplete. Island Marked Man Events Two new Marked Man events were introduced in the Big Surf Island Update. These Marked Man events are unique and differ from the original events that can be participated in Paradise City as they feature a checkpoint system similar to Online Races . The Island Marked Man events have been designed to give players a tour of the island whilst running from the black Hunter Civilians. Category:Burnout Paradise Offline Events